


late night realization

by Dead God (DeadGod)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Disabled Character, Gen, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, M/M, implied daisy/basira, not edited lol, well it's implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGod/pseuds/Dead%20God
Summary: A person i follow on tumblr mentioned wanting Jewish JonMartin, so I wrote some Jewish JonMartin. Post episode 160
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	late night realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trophygoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trophygoth/gifts).



The safehouse wasn't ideal. There was no electricity for one thing, so the light flickered and swayed by the whims of the fireplace which at turns folded in on itself hiding from the dark or grew far too big and hot and reached physically for the nearest flammable. But Jon would glare the darkness away or Georgie would nonchalantly toss some water on the fireplace and they'd remain okay a little more. And for their laptops and small radio in the corner of the main room well. They had a plethora of batteries.

In the main room, after most of the safehouse's too many residents had gone to bed, four people sat comfortably in silence. In the dark blue armchair sat a small man with holes in his skin and a white streak in his hair, holding an empty teacup and an out of date phone, with his knees pressed to his chest. In the rocking chair was a chubby man in a sweater furiously writing in a thick spiral notebook that was almost out of pages. Snoozing on the floor was a golden-brown wolf large enough for a grown person to ride and with the fur not re-grown over an old scar on her back, in a shape that looked almost like a daisy. And leaning into the wolf's thick fur a broad shouldered woman in a silvery gray hijab was reading a book. The man on his phone looked up suddenly, an uninvited but not unwelcome bit of knowledge suddenly Known to him.

"Huh." The other non-canids looked at him and he continued "Chanukah's next week"

"Oh! Oh, huh. Do you think we could find a menorah in time?" Jon chuckled

"Hopefully, though I guess G-d would probably understand if we improvise, given the circumstances." Basira hummed in thought

"If you need help we could probably track one down. Her hunt powers are surprisingly good for stuff like that."

"Trust me, I know." said Jon, who had only the other day asked his giant wolf best friend to help him find his cane after he dropped it running from yet another Slaughter mob. Martin had put his notebook down and was excitedly handflapping

"Oh this'll be way better than last year! Do you think we can get the others to celebrate with us?"

"Yes." said Jon. Martin smiled at him in a way which made him soft. So he leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. Martin laughed and flipped to a new page in his notebook and they started making plans.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best but I'm not actually Jewish so if I fucked up I'm very sorry and please let me know. The other people living with them are Georgie, Melanie, de-Jonahed Elias, Helen and of course The Admiral. Basira's Muslim, she's just supportive.


End file.
